


지금 우리

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 金道英說，現在我們怎麼辦呢，說起來太容易，像是在問他明天的早餐。





	지금 우리

 

 

0.

回家10分鐘內的路程有間麵包店，推開玻璃門就會飄出自家製酵母與天然小麥粉烘烤出來的特殊香氣。一個禮拜內會有一次，下班後他會在月亮還沒完全升起前，繞較遠的路去那裡買一條長棍當未來幾日的早餐。一開始是週一或週二，不過週一撲空的機率大概是50%，幾次妥協地拿吐司去結帳後，店員跟他說週一來買麵包的人總是比較多，要是固定口味他可以傳個訊息來預定。

店員是個很纖瘦的男人，褐色圍裙底下米色襯衫，還有未經染過的黑色頭髮。他怕麻煩，細聲細氣地說沒關係，又問那麼週二會比較容易買到嗎？

店員聽了笑起來，還是幫你保留吧，不麻煩。邊說著從圍裙口袋拎出手機跟他交換通訊軟體的帳號，他點進去看暱稱，DY兩個字母後頭跟著一隻兔子的表情符號，於是又抬起頭來看向眼前的人。啊，是這樣，眼睛跟鼻吻跟兔子很像，他幾乎有些失禮地想。

 

1.

他總會在中午過後收到訊息，約是上班族的休息時間，金道英啜著咖啡心不在焉地想。那個人的頭像是一隻小型犬，他猜那是他的寵物。可是好搞笑，那麼高的一個人遛那麼小的狗的時候會是什麼樣的畫面？光是想像他都忍不住要微笑。

接近中午的時候與傍晚最忙碌，午後時光則極為鬆散，直到所有麵包都出爐後金道英才會到前台來，偶爾讓工讀生先下班。春天的時候那個高瘦的身影會在打烊前半小時輕輕推開玻璃門，眼神先往窗邊專放長棍的籃子飄去，如果沒售罄，就會露出鬆一口氣的表情。如果長棍提早賣完，就會不明顯地扁扁嘴，又裝作不在意地拎一包吐司到櫃檯來結帳。

真的很有趣，他偶爾想要分享，卻又覺得這種風景應該要獨佔才是。

交換了聯絡方式之後那人垂著修長的脖子問他要怎麼稱呼比較好，睫毛的陰影打上鼻梁。道英，他說，我叫金道英，然後他就輕鬆地以自己的換取對方的名字。金廷祐，那個人的名字，唸出來要噘起兩次嘴唇。

從名字開始，工作在兩個車站外、住在十字路口右拐的地方、狗狗是老家養的沒有帶出來、喜歡長棍跟全麥麵包。一開始向他搭話時金廷祐都會嚇一跳，不是認生的那種，而是忘了仍與世界連接，對於他人的聲音能到達他那裡感到驚訝。那張臉抬起來的時候先是訝異的眼神，卻又從中流露出一點點欣喜，像是收到預料之外的禮物。

他猜，所以，他應該不討厭這樣。

 

2.

麵包店的道英哥問，要不要一起吃晚餐？

拋出邀請的同時低著頭key發票，面不改色地像是在說一件稀鬆平常的事情。金廷祐愣了愣，那人抬起頭來，他總會在眼神相觸的一刻對著黑色的眼睛嚇一跳。道英哥問，還是你有事？也沒關係，說著邊脫下了圍裙。

這天他穿著寬鬆的針織衫，金廷祐下意識去看牆上的鐘，指針剩兩格要歸零。沒有，我沒有事，他很快地說，才又去看他的表情。金道英笑了起來，笑開的時候會露出整齊的牙齒。他說可是我不知道廷祐喜歡吃什麼，喊他名字的聲音輕輕柔柔，像是極其自然地喊認識已久的弟弟。

吃什麼都可以，他聽見自己緊張兮兮地說。金道英想了想，說吃義大利麵好嗎？我知道附近有一間很不錯的，就是不知道還有沒有位子，說著的聲音又像是浮在水面上有些距離。

而他好像在水底。

 

3.

金廷祐說好。

他注意到他很少拒絕，頂多露出為難的表情，或者不解地微笑。服務生在出菜之前幫他們加了三次水，每一次金廷祐都會停下正在說的話小聲道謝。金道英撐著下顎坐在他對面，聽他說起老家的事情跟家裡的小狗一邊上揚嘴角，講到工作的難處時語速則會慢下來，苦惱地揀選委婉的詞彙。麵一上桌又埋頭苦吃，他都忍不住要出聲提醒他吃慢點。

金廷祐有著青少年的那種小毛病，太專心在說話時留意不到其他事情，手裡的叉子靠在瓷盤上的角度愈發傾斜，最後要落在空盤的前一刻被他伸出手抓住。

啊，金廷祐被自己嚇到，眼睛睜大時總像是下一秒就會哭出來一樣濕潤。他的手指捏在他的指關節上，沉默不到兩秒鐘。沒事的，金道英說，我也嚇了一跳，對面的人小心地張開嘴，才又不好意思地笑了笑。

 

4.

幾次一起晚餐之後他注意到金道英說話時會好好地看人的眼睛，卻又不會造成他的緊張或帶來壓迫。他猜那是源於特質中的柔軟，於是誰跟這個人待在一起都能夠很輕鬆。即使只是一起吃飯的邀約，金道英都可以處理得很好，要是他就會緊張且唐突，然後做出什麼出格的事情。

跟我一起吃飯不無聊嗎？他等著金道英打烊的時候問。金道英搖搖頭，你怎麼會這樣想？邊用有些責備的語氣說。唯一會讓金道英說出較重的話語都是他無意識自貶的時候，起先他一點也沒察覺，可是金道英是揀選詞語很厲害的人，細心地挑出話語中帶著惡意的針尖，旁若無人地丟掉。跟廷祐相處是很舒適的，金道英在某次晚餐後一起走到岔路口時那樣說，他習慣地走在後面一步，於是能看著那人轉過身來，再稍稍抬起漂亮的下顎。

啊......，嗯，道英哥也是，他慌張地說，然後才發現自己想說的其實不完全正確。

道英哥才是，才對。

跟金道英相處是很舒適的，好像不用小心翼翼地擺放手腳也可以，大聲笑出來也可以，或者聽不懂言下之意露出疑惑的表情都沒關係。他說，我也很喜歡跟道英哥一起吃飯，是特別的時刻。

噢，那樣很好，金道英說。

他們總會一起走一段路，到十字路口時他往右轉，道英哥則直直往下走。他幫他提剛剛繞去超市搶的特價蔬菜，直到走到交通燈下。金道英伸出手來，他才意識到要把袋子交還給他，於是照做。金道英無奈地笑，說廷祐跟我一起的時候很放鬆呢，常常在走神。

嗯，那是因為很舒適，他用金道英的話說。那人聽了像是愣了愣，垂下眼睛，再抬起頭時又是平時的表情。金道英說，現在我們怎麼辦呢，說起來太容易，像是在問他明天的早餐。

現在、我們，金廷祐復述了一次，才真的聽懂了他說什麼。金道英笑了笑，拎著袋子的手晃了晃，他才發現自己沒有放開提把。

廷祐可以再想一想，不用急，金道英說，像是用不真實的手溫柔拍撫他的背脊。

 

5.

燈誌終於在漫長的鮮紅之後轉綠。

當他穿過馬路時，逐漸鬆開捏在口袋裡的另一隻手，最後一步踏上人行道，才長長吐了口氣。不要回頭看，理智那樣說；但又沒關係，心臟鼓譟得要命。他還沒做好決定，就聽見後方急躁的足音。 手腕被扯住的前一秒他有了強烈的預感，無論轉過身時那人露出怎樣的表情，錯愕訝異或是泫然欲泣，他都有將他接住的自信。

不是那麼困難的事情，對他來說更容易的話，就由他來做。

故事那麼稍縱即逝。

現在我們將要開始。

  
  



End file.
